The Pianist
by Eloeehez
Summary: Jack, Bobby, Myles, and Tara go undercover at a fancy resturant. Everything goes ok, until one small item falls into the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jack sat in the corner booth of the fancy restaurant, feeling almost smothered in the sheer elegance of the place. He had wanted to take Sue out to dinner tonight, and then he had remembered that he was going to be going out on assignment and she had a date with David. He wondered if Sue would like this place or if she would be as uncomfortable as him. The expensive atmosphere was perfect for Myles, but not for him and the others. The place was decorated in rich reds, elegant purples, and classy golds, all velvets and silks. The only reason he knew about that was because when the Bureau had done an evaluation of the restaurant, they had sent a woman, and everyone knew that women notice things like that, not men. Richly embroidered tapestries hung on the walls, beautifully patterned rugs adorned the floor, and fancy flower bouquets sat on the tables. Exotic plants stood around the room, in large black vases etched with gold and silver traceries. The overall effect was of a rich mansion or palace. The plates were china or porcelain, an exotic design in pale blue decorating the edges, and the utensils, as Myles insisted he call them, were real silver. Each fork, knife, and spoon had a crest emblazoned on the handle, a winged lion, standing majestically with a paw raised, inside a decorated shield pattern. He figured that if anyone wanted a real haul they would just have to rip off this place and they'd be set for life. It even smelled of expensive wood polish and rare perfume. There were several executive groups dining here tonight but still more couples. It was the hope that they would look like one of those executive groups, chatting about tomorrow's deals over a fine dinner, and Myles had to keep reminding Bobby not to stare at the menu as if it had grown two heads.

"If you continue to gape at the menu," Myles said in a low voice, blue eyes flashing, as, yet again, the tall Australian paused to look at something, his mouth hanging open. "People could get suspicious."

"Yeah Crash, executives are supposed to have this kind of money to spend." Jack said, looking at the menu once more. "Unfortunately we don't, so it's a good thing that the Bureau is paying for all of this, because I'd have to skip meals for a week to afford this place." The brown haired agent grimaced at the thought of skipping meals for a week.

"I'd have to skip meals for a month to pay for any of this." Tara commented, looking up from the menu, her carefully styled hair catching in the soft light of the restaurant. Once again Jack noticed how different she looked in a secretaries suit jacket and matching skirt. She looked almost too professional to him, like some CEO's no nonsense secretary that was almost like a personal bodyguard. He knew she had her business side, but this was just too weird. It was as if she was a completely different person, which, of course, was what they wanted. At this, Myles shook his head with an exasperated sigh, his blonde hair shifting with the motion.

Soon the maitre'd came and took their orders, offering his advice with proper wines and good decisions in the food category. It was very welcome, but after he had left, they started discussing the case that had brought them here.

"So what do we know about Gary Leynnier?' Tara asked quietly. "Other than the fact that he owns this place and is a known drug smuggler."

"And besides the fact that we can't pin any of it on him." Bobby added dryly.

"We know that he's expecting a large shipment of cocaine to come through here before the end of next week." Jack said, "We just don't know when it'll arrive."

"And according to our information," Myles said, "Neither does he."

"And what about Christopher Storn?" Bobby asked.

"So far he's been the main one on the scene." Tara said. "He's managed to stay out of being directly involved, but he has a more definite link to the dealers."

"So far he's kept us out of his sights and himself out of our sights." Jack commented. He swept his gaze around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the beautiful grand piano in the corner of the room. There was live music here from 6:00pm to 8:00pm. He glanced at his watch. It was 6:00 now. He looked back up to see the pianist enter the room. She was a beautiful woman wearing a strapless, floor length red dress that clung to her body like a second skin, but was still modest and absolutely elegant. She walked gracefully over to the piano and sat down; seemingly unaware of the stares she was getting from most of the males in the room, and quite a few of the jealous females. Her music was obviously already on the stand, waiting, since she didn't have it with her. Laying her hands on the keys she started to play. She played mostly love songs, but also ballads that were the type that told a story. He was rather surprised when he heard someone, in the booth behind him, comment that the song she was playing was Killyburn Brae, the third movement of Longford Legend, which happened to be about a woman that h-e-l-l spat back out. Jack listened with rapt attention until his food came, entranced by the sheer beauty of the sound. The way that she played was almost like magic. The notes just seemed to flow from her hands like water waiting to be released. He realized that the music seemed to be a part of this woman, like the FBI was a part of him.

They finished their dinner and were soon on their way out. As they stood up, the music washed over them like a beautiful, clean, pure waterfall. Just as he was exiting the door, Jack turned back and took one last look at the pianist, shining in the spotlight, and was glad that she had been seen to as having no involvement with the smuggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day in the bullpen they were reviewing the case, but Jack could hardly keep his mind on things. He looked over at Sue sitting at her desk. She was doing background research for this case and was presently engrossed in a conversation with David, and was talking too quietly for him to overhear. He wished again that she could have been part of his 'executive' group, but Garret had wanted her to be involved in a different way. So, as it was, she was stuck doing research at the moment. With nothing else to occupy him, his mind kept drifting back to last night, the beautiful pianist, and the way she had looked, sitting in the spotlight like an angel. He gave up trying to concentrate and gave in to daydreaming about her. Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head, he let himself dwell on the beauty that had seemed to radiate from that woman. He realized that he was really looking forward to going back there, just so that he could see that woman again. It took a punch in the ribs from Bobby to bring him back to the present. He yelped, dropped his arms, and sat straight up. He found the entire office staring at him. Bobby was looking slightly concerned.

"You alright, mate?" He asked. "We were calling your name for about a minute."

"Sorry." Jack apologized, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the desk. "What's up?"

"We found out that Leynnier has had past dealings with the Russians," Tara told him, "and he's meeting with Alexander Shiva tomorrow night, at The Winged Lion."

"You mean The Dinged Lion." Bobby grumbled. At the strange looks he got from everyone, he elaborated. "If the Bureau hadn't been paying for that, it would have dinged my pocketbook. Big time." Jack, Sue, Lucy and Tara all laughed at this remark.

"We know Bobby." Jack said, grimacing slightly. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"You left yourself wide open Spark." Bobby said, grinning. Jack just shook his head.

"We'll set our plan in motion tonight." Jack said switching back into business mode. "If all goes well, we should be able to gain the information we need to take these guys down."

"Shiva is expected to be in the country for three days," Tara piped up from behind her computer, "so we only have a small window in which we can catch him."

"He also is known to be a ladies man. He likes to flirt and will try to charm those women…" Sue trailed off, blushing a little, but they got the picture.

"And so it makes sense," Lucy added, "that he's not married. If he had a wife, just imagine what she'd say."

"Well, there are some men in foreign countries whose wives are just glad it's not them." Sue told her. "Evidently men can get pretty sick minded and don't hesitate to pick up a girl off the streets for that. In some countries, men even slip into women's rooms at night to secure a marriage."

"Ugh!" Lucy said, rubbing her arms and shivering. "I am so glad I live here."

"Well, just as long as you don't end up in Shiva's 'back room,'" Myles said, leaning on the edge of his desk, "you should have nothing to worry about." Lucy just glared at him but he ignored her.

"What we need to do is discover if there are any tips or tricks we can find for dealing with Shiva." Jack said, retaking control. "See if we can make the connection any easier." Soon the bullpen was quiet, except for the normal sounds of work, and Jack started to daydream again. Around lunchtime, Bobby came over to Jack and sat on the edge of his desk.

"You know, Sue's free for lunch." Bobby told him.

"Your point?" Jack asked, innocently, knowing that Bobby and Lucy were trying to set him and Sue up, yet again.

"You could take her out to lunch." Bobby told him, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he tried to appear innocent.

"You've become just as much of a matchmaker as Lucy." Jack said, glaring at Bobby a little. Bobby only grinned back, and Jack shook his head. "You're shameless, 'ja know that?" Bobby walked back to his desk laughing as Jack decided that it might not be a bad idea to take Sue out to lunch. As the rest of his colleagues left, he walked over to Sue's desk. She looked up at his approach.

"I was wondering if you might like to go out to lunch." he said, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"I don't know. Since Lucy went out to lunch with Bobby, I was just planning on grabbing something from the cafeteria, but I might be persuaded to go somewhere else." Sue said, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I know this nice Italian restaurant that's pretty quick." Jack said, trying to hide his own smile. This woman had a way of making him smile by just looking at him.

"I'd like that." Sue told him, grabbing her purse and clipping Levi's leash on. They ended up having a wonderful lunch, despite the fact that Jack's thoughts kept straying back to the night before.


	3. Chapter3

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, the 'executive' group was back in The Winged Lion, except this time they wanted to be noticed by Chris, who frequently wandered around, asking people about service and meals, without appearing like they wanted to be noticed. Each of them was equipped with a small container of their choosing, full of a substance, to impersonate cocaine. When they got their drinks, they each carefully poured some of it in their drinks, doing it just obviously enough to be noticed by Chris, but looking like they were trying to do it secretively. They pretended not to notice his attention as they quietly talked about the fact that they were 'running low' on the stuff. And, as they expected, Chris thought exactly what they wanted him to, and came over. He seated himself in the booth next to Jack without even asking.

"You guys might want to keep it down. Somebody might hear you, like me. Its ok." he assured them. "I can get what you need. I'm Christopher Storn. I heard that you're running low."

"That's right." Jack said cautiously, giving Chris the once over.

"I'd think that you guys of all people would have a reliable supply line." He said half suspiciously.

"We did, up until two weeks ago." Jack told him, and at his uncomprehending look he told the story that they had fabricated just for this occasion. "Our supplier was just about caught. We had to take care of him to make sure he wouldn't talk."

"Who was your supplier?" Chris asked, not fully convinced.

"We got our stuff directly from Jared Hopkins." Jack said and was pleased to see Chris' eyes widen in surprise, and was forced to take a sip of his wine to hide his smile. Jared Hopkins had been on the FBI's watch list and when they had taken his gang down two weeks ago, he had fled, and seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet. Everyone knew that fact, but what everyone didn't know was that his body had been found two days ago, a victim of suicide. "We've heard that you can take his place."

"Me and my boss. Yeah, you've heard right." Chris said, an appreciative note in his voice showing that he clearly believed that they had killed Jared, when in truth, they hadn't actually touched him. Their team hadn't even been in on the investigation, seeing as they had been tied up on another case.

"We also heard that Alexander's coming into town." Bobby said, clearly going for confirmation.

"Yeah, he just called and said that he'll be here tomorrow." Chris told them, clearly starting to trust them. "You know him?"

"Not personally, but Jared said that he did order from Shiva quite a bit. Tara here has confirmed that." Jack told him, trying to solidify Chris' trust in them.

"Good." Chris said, smiling amiably now. "Alexander's stuff is the best." Jack smirked and nodded, not wanting to say anything that could spoil the mood, also afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would start laughing and ruin everything. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"We'll be here." Myles confirmed, smiling. Chris shook hands with them and then headed off to Gary's office, to tell him the news no doubt. "That went well." Myles commented, and then they started chatting about random subjects until their food came. Jack kept an eye on his watch and promptly at 6:00 pm, the pianist came out. Tonight she was wearing a midnight blue gown that was constructed of a plain, dress and a full length velvet coat that was adorned with an elegant silver pattern. He was glad now that he had read the report on this place fully and now could discern what type of fabrics were velvet or silk. The cape part seemed to float out behind her like a river at night, with moonlight glinting off the surface. It was like a new style medieval dress, without all of the layers, and the lines of the dress were a little more modern. Personally, he though that it was much prettier and more tasteful than the older dresses. It was much simpler so that it didn't detract from her looks or hinder her playing. In fact, it accentuated them quite a bit. Her hair was caught up in an elegant twist with the pieces that were too small to stay up curling along her brow and cheeks. She was wearing a pair of white gloves that seemed to make her hands melt into the keys, making them one. She played a new set of songs this night, and a couple caught Jack's attention. The first song that she played was Rachel's Waltz. He had heard it once at a show where a band that played Celtic songs had played. The other was a song, which, from the lyrics, he knew was a happy song although it sounded sad. _What are the odds? _He thought, _her playing the Mingulay Boat Song. I never thought it possible. _He liked the song mostly because it was about going home, plus, listening to it was relaxing. Yet the way she played it, it sounded more like a love song than a sorrowful song, and Jack liked that. Here was a beautiful lady who could turn a song into something more beautiful than it was meant to be.

_She definitely has talent,_ Jack thought as once again they left before the music was over. That night the beautiful pianist and her song haunted his dreams, not that he minded in this case.


	4. Chapter4

**Chapter 4**

_They were alone in the restaurant, her sitting at the piano as usual. The only light came from a dim spotlight that was trained on her, and candles that were placed upon each of the tables. Slowly he walked towards her, as if drawn by some invisible force. He found himself standing at the side of the piano, watching her hands dance across the keys as she played the Mingulay Boat Song, like she had at dinner. She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his. They shone with joy, and he knew that if they ever let him know that she was unhappy, it would break his heart. A soft smile formed on her lips as they gazed into each others hearts. _Suddenly Jack jerked awake. The light of the false dawn was just starting to creep into his room. He had no idea what had awakened him, but he knew it wasn't that dream. He would have loved to freeze that moment so he would never have had to leave, but he had left. He jumped in surprise as a loud knocking echoed through the apartment. His heart raced and he slowly got out of bed, wondering who would be calling at this hour and why they hadn't used the phone if it really was that important. As he neared the door, the knocker called out in a familiar voice.

"Jack, you in there?" It was Bobby. "Open up mate." Jack let out the breath he had inadvertently been holding as he answered.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." He opened the door and was surprised to find that Bobby wasn't alone, but what was even more surprising was who was with him. Myles was standing there, actually looking slightly concerned. "Come on in." he told them. "What's going on?" Bobby stopped to talk as Myles walked around, undoubtedly checking the place out.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Bobby told him, and must have seen the questioning expression that Jack was sure he was wearing, because he elaborated. "We tried to call but we couldn't get you on either your home phone or your cell. SOG called in from the airport. Shiva entered the country less than half an hour ago." Jack nodded as Myles walked back into the room.

"Well, we know why you didn't answer this phone." Myles said, holding up Jack's cell phone. "The battery's dead."

"I thought I had recharged it." Jack said, taking the phone from Myles to look at it himself, Bobby looking over his shoulder.

"I don't see how that would affect your other phones." Bobby said, walking over to the apartment phone. Lifting the receiver he listened for a moment. "It's dead." Jack came over and took the phone from Bobby, and sure enough, there was nothing. The line was completely dead. "I'll go check it out." He walked over and opened the door before turning back to them. "You should probably call Tara now. We told her we'd call when we got here."

"Ok, I'll call." Jack said, turning to Myles. "I need your phone." Bobby closed the door and was on his way before Myles had handed Jack his phone.

"Tara Williams" she answered when he dialed her office number.

"Hey Tara, this is Jack." he greeted her. "Bobby told me that you were expecting a call."

"Yeah. We were kinda worried when we couldn't reach you by phone." she told him. "You are ok, aren't you?"

"Yeah. My phones are just dead." He told her. "I forgot to charge my cell, and Bobby's checking on why the apartment phone isn't working. We'll call you when we have an answer, ok?"

"Ok." Tara agreed, and they hung up. Almost instantly the phone rang again.

"This is Jack." he answered.

"Hey Jack," Bobby's voice came through the receiver. "I figured out why your phones aren't working. Some drongo decided to play daredevil and apparently tried to climb across the wire. An ambulance is on the way, but I don't know if he's going to make it. Looks like he landed on his head, and the ground isn't exactly soft."

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute." Jack hung up and turned to Myles giving him back his phone. "I'm going to get some cloths on. Don't wait." He then went into his room and got dressed. He figured that he'd be going straight to the office afterwards, so he dressed appropriately. He locked the door behind himself and headed down to where Bobby and Myles were standing, next to the body of a teenager. Bobby was holding a wallet in his hand that Jack assumed belonged to the boy. It didn't look good. _Probably broke his skull in several places, and maybe some other bones too, like his neck or back._ Jack thought. Almost immediately he heard the sound of sirens. In a minute an ambulance and police car appeared and screeched to a halt next to the agents. The ambulance attendants were out in a moment and beside the boy. Jack went over to Bobby to see who this kid was.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"His name's Abram Gilmore, age 16." Bobby said showing him a driver's license. "He just got this." Jack sighed. _What a way to ruin your life._ He thought, _especially if he's paralyzed and can't drive._ The police officers interviewed them while the ambulance attendants got Abram onto a backboard and onto a stretcher. Soon after they got him on the stretcher, they had loaded him into the ambulance and were speeding off to the hospital. It took only about a minute more for the police to get their statements, and then they too were off. _This has been a very interesting morning. I wonder if the day is going to be as interesting or whether it will be a slow, boring day._ Jack thought as he went and got his car. Soon he was driving to the office, the sun barely peeking up over the horizon. _Sue is usually up by this time,_ Jack thought, but soon that thought was banished by the memory of his dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the day was rather boring and Jack was looking forward to the evening assignment: to go back to the restaurant and possibly make contact with Shiva. That night, Chris showed them to their seats, undoubtedly making sure that he knew where they were so that they could do business easier. After they had ordered, Chris brought Shiva over to meet them.

"They ordered from Hopkins." He told Shiva as they sat down.

"Ah, an old friend." Alexander said, smiling. His accent was thick, but not so thick that they couldn't understand him.

"Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Майльс. Ех зовути Тара, Боби, и Джак." Myles said, using Alexander's native tongue and pointing to each person as he said their name. (Hello. My name is Myles. Their names are Tara, Bobby, and Jack.)

"Здравствуйте." Alexander responded, also using his native tongue. "Вы знаете меня зовут Алехандр. Вы хотели видеть мне?" (Hello. You know my name is Alexander. You wanted to see me?)

"Да. Мы хотем делать дело." Myles told him. (Yes. We want to do business.)

"Хорошо." He said, but before he could say anything else, one of his companions came over and whispered something in his ear. He turned back to them and rattled on at a quicker pace than he had previously been going. "Мы делаем дело, а не сегодня. Идите ешё раз вечером." (Good. We'll do business, but not today. Come again tomorrow night.) Then he left the table.

Soon afterwards their food came, and the pianist emerged. Tonight she was so beautiful it almost made him gasp out loud. The dress she was wearing was silver, long, and skin tight. The slit in the side went up to her knee and showed clearly her elegant legs. It looked almost as if she was wearing liquid silver although he knew that wasn't possible. She had put her hair up in something he had heard Lucy once call a French Twist, not that he really wanted to know that, but she had looked kind of upset that day that he had asked. He had wanted to do something to cheer her up and he figured that maybe he could do it that way. _I guess a few fashion tips do pay off some. _ He thought ruefully. _Although it doesn't help when you have them popping up in your dreams._ He shuddered at the memory of a crazy dream where his hair had been up in a French Twist, although he didn't know how that worked. As he ate, he listened to the music that she was playing. The selections were more modern and one of them even had a futuristic sound to it. _It goes well with her dress_. He thought, marveling at how she seemed to coordinate things. Silver and futuristic, midnight blue, older, and his dreams, and then there was red and seductive. With a start he realized that he had completely fallen in love with this gorgeous lady. The only problem facing him now was to deal with those feelings and to balance them with his job. He didn't know how he'd handle this, especially if Bobby found out, since both he and Lucy had been desperately trying to get him and Sue together. He hoped that his newly discovered feelings wouldn't cause problems.

Halfway through the meal Alexander came back. He chatted lightly with Chris about the restaurant business. Jack didn't catch all of it because he suddenly wasn't feeling very well. He couldn't seem to focus on what was being said, and he felt more than a little light headed.

"Jack, are you ok mate?" Bobby's voice seemed to come from far away.

"I don't feel very good." He answered. "I'm going to head home."

"Sure you'll be ok?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Jack answered. When he stood up, the room seemed to fade a little, but then it returned to normal. As he headed out to his car, he felt woozy, almost as if he had been drinking quite a bit, but he knew he'd only had one glass of wine. On the way home he had to keep forcibly refocusing himself. He was having major problems concentrating when he got to his door because it took him almost a minute to get his key out, and another minute to get them in the lock. He entered his apartment, and locked the door behind him, feeling as if his head was stuffed with cotton and his feet were gigantic blocks of lead. Suddenly the blackness that had been dancing around the edges of his vision descended full force and he fell to the ground, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Jack had left, the restaurant, Alexander had started chuckling. He seemed to think that Jack's being sick was funny.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked, starting to get angry.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" He asked.

"Figured what out?" Myles asked cautiously.

"Jack Hudson." Shiva said. "You don't know who he really works for." When Shiva had said Jacks last name it had sent shivers down Bobby's spine, but now it felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. They hadn't told Shiva their last names, and they had assumed that he believed their story of running some big company. "He works for the FBI." Shiva continued.

"What?" Bobby said loudly, ad libing and trying to sound angry. "How do you know?"

"Shh." Chris said, glancing around nervously. "Try not to attract attention."

"One of my men found an FBI business card in his coat pocket with his name on it." Shiva told them.

"Oh man." Myles said, also ad libing. "I knew this was too good to be true."

"I can't believe it." Tara said, falling into the act. "He had all of the right qualifications and his record was good, almost too good. I should have seen it sooner."

"Did you poison him?" Bobby asked quietly, trying to appear half excited.

"No." Shiva answered. "I just slipped a little sedative into his drink. He'll come around in about an hour. I thought maybe you would like to repay his loyalties."

"Would we ever." Myles said, an icy edge creeping into his voice.

"How do we know that he didn't crash on the way back to his apartment?" Bobby asked, striving to look slightly disappointed at the possibility that they couldn't take care of him themselves.

"It's a slow acting sedative." Alexander assured them.

"Good." Bobby said, starting to stand up. "You don't mind if we go take care of him now, do you? I think cutting him into a hundred pieces should do it."

"Not at all, as long as the lady can stay here and keep us company for a while." He said.

"You don't mind missing out on the fun, do you Tara?" Bobby asked.

"No. Just as long as you leave me a leg so I can properly vent my frustrations. But I can't stay too long. My husband's expecting me home soon." Tara said, coming up with some excuse to justify the fact that she would rebuff Shiva's advances.

Bobby grinned wickedly and said, "We'll be sure to do that." He and Myles got up and left the restaurant. When they got in the car, Bobby was just about to say something when Myles put a finger to his lips, indicating he wanted silence. Taking out a piece of paper, he wrote:

_Check your coat. If they were looking through them, there's a good chance that they left microphones in them. We don't want to blow this now._

They checked through their coats, muttering about how Jack was a double crossing coward until they were sure that they were clean. After that they drove in silence, desperately hoping that the sedative was as slow as Shiva said it was and that they wouldn't find him in his car wrapped around a light pole or something. When they reached his apartment they were glad to see that his car was there. They quickly parked and went up to Jack's apartment. They tried the door and discovered it was locked. Without a word, Bobby pulled a lock pick out of his pocket and set to work on the door. In a moment he had it open. They entered swiftly and silently. It didn't take long before they discovered Jack on the living room floor.

"Jack." Bobby said, leaning over and checking for a pulse. _Please let him be ok._ He found himself praying silently. He found a pulse and it seemed ok. "I've got a pulse." He told Myles. "Come on. Let's get him on the couch." They lifted Jack onto the couch and then were forced to remove their jackets because it was warm in the apartment, and Jack wasn't exactly as light as a feather.

"Now we just have to wait until he comes around." Myles said, settling himself in a chair.

About a half an hour later Tara came. Jack wasn't awake yet and so she also settled herself in and waited. The hour was almost up and they were hoping and praying that he would wake up, because if he didn't…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Slowly the world returned to Jack. He felt as though his arms and legs were made of rubber and his eyelids weighed 10 pounds each. He heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere near him although it sounded like it was echoing through a tunnel.

"He's coming around!" It took him a few moments to realize that the voice belonged to Tara and she sounded immensely relieved. As his senses returned, he heard another voice, this one unmistakable.

"Jack. Come on mate, wake up." The Aussie also sounded relieved for some reason. That got Jack to thinking. _Why was I asleep? What happened? Why are they here? I guess I'll have to ask them. All I remember is not feeling too great, coming home, and then nothing. Maybe I passed out. But why would I pass out?_ He opened his eyes and was almost forced to shut them again because the light was so blinding. His eyes adjusted and he could see Bobby, Tara, and Myles all looking down at him. He tried to sit up and was shoved firmly back into the cushions by Bobby. He realized that he was on the couch and didn't know how he got there.

"What happened?" He asked and then realized that his mouth felt really dry and his head still stuffed with cotton. "Could I have some water please?"

"Shiva found one of your business cards in your coat pocket, slipped a sedative in your drink, and sent us over here to finish you off." Myles told him, as Tara slipped into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked, mentally beating himself for being so stupid.

"Well we're going to convince him that we killed you and continue with the deal." Tara said, coming back into the room and handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks. When are you going to take him down?" He asked taking a sip of water. I helped, and his head started to clear.

"Probably tomorrow." Myles told him. "We're meeting to do business tomorrow and that's probably when we'll get the physical evidence we need to take them all down."

"Well…" Jack said, starting to get up.

"Jack." Bobby said warningly, clearly not believing that Jack should be getting up just yet. Jack waved him away.

"I'm fine." Jack told him, standing all the way up. It took only a moment for him to realize that he wasn't fine. Almost immediately the room started to spin and go dark. He could feel himself sway as he muttered, "Not fine." His blood pounded in his ears, and he started to fall sideways. Somebody caught him, and he vaguely felt himself being shoved back onto the couch. In a few moments his vision started to clear and his blood ceased to pound in his ears. He could clearly see the concern etched in his friends faces now.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." Bobby said, pulling out his phone.

"Bobby, if I end up in the hospital, Alexander is bound to find out," Jack told him, "and then he'll know you didn't complete your job." Bobby put his phone away, looking unhappy because he knew that what Jack had said was true.

"Alright, but I don't like this mate." Bobby said. "Who knows what Shiva gave you."

"Whatever it is," Jack said, "I'm sure it'll wear off by morning." Bobby didn't look like he believed him. "I promise I won't move from this couch."

"Ok," Bobby said, still not sounding convinced, "but just to make sure, I'll be bunking here tonight." He plunked himself down in a chair and folded his arms across his chest challengingly.

"Um, I've got to be going." Myles said, wanting to get out just in case this turned into a war. "I'll see you at the office."

"Okay." Jack said, as Myles shrugged his coat on.

"I should be going too." Tara said, also putting her coat on. "See you at the office." Jack and Bobby merely nodded as they headed out the door.

"It's just you and me now, buddy." Jack said, turning to Bobby.

"Yes, and I suggest that you get some sleep." Bobby told him. "After all, you're dead, and you know what they say. Rest in peace."

"Ha ha, very funny Crash." Jack said sardonically, rolling his eyes. "Now, would you at least get me a blanket?"

"Ah, Prince Jack. Royalty to the bone." Bobby said, grinning.

"If I'm Prince, you know what that makes you?" Jack asked.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Queen Bobby." Jack said. "Either that, or Nanny Bobby. Actually, Nanny Crash has a nicer ring to it."

"Yeah, but none of them has the same ring as Prince Jack, or Queen Jack." Bobby told him, bringing the comforter off Jack's bed, and one from his closet into the room. Handing one to Jack, he took the other and settled himself into an armchair. Jack laughed as he covered himself with his comforter. In less than a half an hour he was asleep, his dreams haunted by an angel in a silver dress.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When he woke up, he saw that Bobby was still asleep in the armchair. Quietly throwing off his covers, he stood up. The affects of the drug seemed to have completely worn off, and so he headed into the bathroom and took his heart medication. When he came back into the living room, Bobby woke up.

"How you feeling, Sparky?" He asked, getting up.

"Good." He told him. Bobby looked at him closely. "What?"

"You still look a little pale." Bobby told him.

"Well, I feel fine. Whatever it was seems to have completely worn off." Jack told him, wishing Bobby would stop acting like a mother hen. Jack headed to his bedroom and got changed while Bobby got washed up. Together they managed to make eggs and toast without burning the place down, or setting off the fire alarms, like they usually did. Then they headed to work, and Jack was rather annoyed that Bobby wouldn't let him drive himself to work. They argued about it until Bobby physically ended it by shoving Jack into the backseat of his car. Jack tried to get out but discovered that Bobby had activated the childproof locks so that the back doors couldn't be opened from the inside. He sat in stony silence for the duration of the trip, glowering at Bobby from the backseat. When they got to the office, he was forced to wait until Bobby opened the door for him to get out. He glared at Bobby as he let him out of the car and pushed past him into the building. When he got up to the office, everyone else was already there. As he entered, Lucy and Sue nearly ran into him. Lucy took a step back and looked at him carefully.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "You look kind of pale." Sue who had been watching her took a good look at him.

"She's right. You do look pale." Sue said as Levi woofed his agreement.

"I told you so." Bobby said, coming up behind him and clapping a hand on his shoulder. Jack just glared at him.

"Are you ok?" Sue asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Jack said getting irritated from all of the attention he was getting. Walking over to his desk, he threw himself down in his chair and threw a challenging glance at everyone in the room before starting on his paperwork. Levi came over and put his head on Jack's knee, whining his sympathy. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Bobby and Tara conversing in low tones while examining a document. Whatever they were saying caught Sue's attention. She also walked over to them. About that time, they motioned everyone over silently, not knowing that Jack was paying attention trying to catch what was going on. He got up and went over to the coffee maker, and under the guise that he was getting himself some coffee, he listened in as best he could.

"… identified what Shiva gave…. It's…symptoms…exactly…" he heard Tara say. "According to this…for 1 hour…12 hours later…unconscious…another hour."

"…around 7:30, 8 o'clock…pass out…." Bobby's voice was louder so he heard more, but still not the whole of what he was saying. "We'll…sleep it off."

"…Jack…alright?" Sue asked, concern lacing her voice, and Bobby nodded.

"…explain…Garret?" Jack heard Dimitrius ask.

"…easy. We'll just…truth." Myles said in his usual straightforward way. Jack quietly walked back to his desk, getting the feeling that no one was actually planning on telling him about this, so it was best that they think he didn't know. What they really didn't know was that he was going to bunk out in Bobby's car. The only hitch was that he had to get his keys first, which, he just happened to know were in the right pocket of Bobby's coat. Jack got up and casually walked over to the white board, which happened to be conveniently located next to Bobby's desk and his coat. Sidling over to the edge of the board, he slipped his hand in the pocket and grabbed Bobby's keys. Quietly pulling them out, he returned to his desk. In a minute the group had disbanded and the others returned to their desk. Jack didn't miss the covert glances that were thrown his way. When Jack started to feel muzzy headed again, he got up and headed towards the door. Realizing that he was probably the focus of everyone's attention at the moment, he headed over to Lucy's desk instead and thought up a quick excuse. Leaning over so that Sue wouldn't see and the rest of the office wouldn't hear, he whispered in her ear.

"Lucy, does Sue have any plans for lunch?" he asked.

"No." She whispered back. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to her, that's all." Jack answered, kicking himself for not being able to come up with some other excuse, but realizing that this one would distract everyone the most.

"Not that I know of." Lucy answered, a grin on her face. She was obviously taking the bait. "Hold on a sec, I'll go ask her." As she walked over to Sue, Jack could tell that she was mouthing and signing what had just transpired to everyone. As Lucy tapped Sue on the shoulder, everyone's attention was drawn to Sue, giving Jack the perfect opportunity to escape, just as he wanted. He quickly headed out to the car garage. By the time he reached Bobby's car his vision was almost completely dark. Opening the back door he barely remembered to undo the child locks before closing the door and passing out on the floor of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It only took about a minute after Sue agreed to lunch with Jack for the team to realize that he was no longer in the room. Bobby and Myles went to the bathroom to look for him, D and Sue went to the cafeteria, and Tara and Lucy started looking in the conference rooms for any sign of him. Soon they all returned to the bullpen with the same negative results. Bobby picked up his coat, preparing to go outside to check. It was at that moment when he was putting on his jacket that he realized that he didn't hear the jangle of his keys like he usually did. A quick check of his pockets revealed that they were nowhere to be found.

"Tara, can you get a video feed from the garage?" Bobby asked.

"Of course." Tara answered. "Why do you want a feed from the garage?"

"To see if my car's still there." Bobby answered, "Because my keys are missing." Tara raised her eyebrows and soon had a video feed from the garage. After a minute she straightened up.

"Yep, it's still there." She told him. Bobby nodded and started out the door. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"My car may be here, but that doesn't mean that it's empty." Bobby said. "Jack planned that diversion so that he could slip out. He heard us." Bobby was then out the door, D and Myles hot on his heels. Soon they got out to Bobby's car, and just as he suspected, it wasn't empty. A quick peek revealed that Jack was unconscious on the floor in the back. Opening the door, Bobby retrieved his keys from the now unconscious Jack.

"Now what are we going to tell Garret?" D asked as they headed back into the bullpen.

"We'll just tell him that Jack's at a meeting." Bobby said. Sue, who had only caught the last part of the sentence, looked confused.

"Jack's at a meeting?" She asked, not knowing how that came about.

"If Garret asks." Dimitrius told her, clearing it up. Understanding dawned on Sue's face, and she nodded that she got it now.

Half an hour later, Garret did indeed enter the bullpen for an update on the case.

"Where's Jack?" he asked.

"At a meeting." Bobby told him as agreed upon, feeling guilty about lying to Garret. He was pretty sure that he'd get a very stern reprimand for not telling the truth the first time around, since this would have to come out in the report. "He said that he expected to be back around nine or so."

Garret nodded and asked, "How's it going so far?"

"We've got the meeting set," Myles said, "to discuss 'purchasing' some cocaine."

"Good. Let me know if anything else develops." Garret told them. "You have the all clear to take them tonight if the opportunity presents itself." The team nodded, and Bobby even held his breath until Garret had gone. They all breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone.

"Garret's not going to like this." Myles said, shaking his head.

"Not going to like what?" Bobby asked innocently.

"The little 'situation' with Jack." Myles said.

"If Garret finds out now, he could pull us off the case." Bobby told him. "We can't risk losing Shiva."

"So, what's Jack going to do now that he's…'dead'?" Lucy asked.

"Well, obviously he can't go back to the restaurant undercover." D said.

"But there's no way he's going to let us take him off the case." Bobby said.

"So he'll have to be backup." Tara said, finishing the sentence.

"He's not going to like that." Sue commented.

"It's our only option." D told her. "Besides, having Jack seen would completely blow our cover."

"And, it's either that, or taking him off the case." Bobby said.

"And knowing Jack, that wouldn't go over very well." Lucy told Sue.

She sighed and the team returned to their work. At about ten minutes to nine, Bobby headed back down to the car garage to wait for Jack to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack woke up with much the same feeling that he had the first time, except his head was clearer than it had been. His mouth still felt dry and he really wished that he had something to drink. Sitting up, he discovered that Bobby was sitting on the edge of the seat, his feet hanging out the door, watching him.

"How you feeling, Sparky?" he asked.

"Much better." Jack answered, wishing that his voice didn't sound so scratchy. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to wake up." He answered, getting out of the car, and giving a thumbs up to the security camera. "You gave us a scare, disappearing like that."

"I figured you deserved it." Jack told him, also getting out of the car. "Since it was apparent that you weren't planning on telling me about the effects of the drug."

"Sorry mate." Bobby said, looking genuinely sorry. Jack immediately forgave him.

"It's ok. They're watching aren't they." Jack stated, knowing that Tara would probably have patched into the buildings security cameras.

"Yep." Bobby told him. "Sue's probably even reading lips for them."

"Figures." Jack said, mocking annoyance. Bobby laughed and they proceeded to head back to the office.

"Oh, and we told Garret that you were at a meeting." Bobby told him as they walked through the door. Everyone looked up at their return, but nobody made any comments. Jack got himself a cup of tea, to soothe his throat, before sitting down. They proceeded to work on their individual paperwork until Garret came in around eleven thirty.

"How did your meeting go, Jack?" he asked, and Jack was very glad that Bobby had told him that little fact so he had time to prepare an answer.

"I didn't learn anything that we don't already know." Jack told him calmly. Ted nodded and addressed the whole team.

"You know what's at stake here people. We've gotta nail these people tonight. I don't want any slip-ups. We're all counting on you." At the end of his speech, Garret left the bullpen. After he had been gone a moment, Sue came over to Jack's desk.

"Do you really want to have lunch with me, or was that just a diversion?" She asked, crossing her arms and fixing him with a penetrating look.

"Both. _Do_ you want to go to lunch with me?" He asked, concerned that she was angry with him. He didn't want to hurt her.

"On one condition." she agreed. "I pick the place."

"Deal." He said, signing it at the same time. He was nowhere near as fast as Sue or Lucy, but he could pull it off.

"Good, then I say that we go to The Winged Lion." She told him. He stared at her in disbelief, and it wasn't until she and the entire office started laughing that he realized that she was teasing him. "You should see the look on your face." she told him, giggling. "Actually, there's this new café that I wanted to go to." Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It took another few minutes for everyone to stop laughing, and by then Sue and Jack had already left for lunch. They had a nice conversation during lunch, mostly about the case since neither of them was willing to go too much into their personal lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

This night, when the 'executive' group returned to The Winged Lion, Jack wasn't visibly with them. Tonight he was waiting in a surveillance van outside. Bobby, Myles, and Tara were seated by Christopher again, but this time they were joined by not only Alexander, but also Gary. He started the conversation.

"So, I hear that you're going to be buying from me and my friend Alex here." He stated, evidently making sure that Christopher's information was completely correct.

"Yes," Myles answered him. "We were hoping to make you our permanent suppliers."

"I think we can do that." Gary said, smiling slightly. "Did you fix your 'friend' Jack?"

"We came, we saw, and we fixed him good." Bobby told them quietly.

"Хорошо." Shiva chuckled, using his native tongue. (Good)

"У вас есть изделия?" Myles asked, also using Shiva's native tongue. (Do you have the merchandise?)

"Да. В офисе." Shiva told him. (Yes. In the office.)

"Сколько стоит?" Myles asked. (How much does it cost?)

"Сколько вы хотете?" Shiva asked, a satisfied smile on his face. (How much do you want?)

"Сколько можно достать?" Myles asked, going for the gold. (How much can we get?)

"Мы вам покжем." Shiva told him, getting up from the table with Leynnier and Storn following suit. (We'll show you.) Myles motioned for Tara and Bobby to follow Shiva and Leynnier. They headed back to Leynnier's office. Storn stood just inside the door as Alexander and Gary went to the back wall of the office. Gary reached up to an old light on the wall that was shaped like a lion. Pulling the paw down, they heard a clunk as the wall started to open. It folded itself into wall pockets that were hidden by tall, slender shelves. The whole place had a slightly ancient feel to it, or at least something from a movie.

"I designed it myself." Gary told them proudly. "Mr. Shiva here got me the parts, though." Shiva smiled and nodded as he entered the small space that was revealed. Inside were crates, one of which Shiva approached and proceeded to pry the lid off of. The whole crate was filled with cocaine.

"Ou l'arrete maintenant?" Tara whispered in Myles' ear. (Should we arrest him now?)

"Dans une minute." Myles whispered back. (In a minute.) Myles then turned back to Leynnier and Shiva, continuing in a normal voice. "Can we get regular deliveries?"

"Конечно!" Shiva said, smiling amiably, thinking it had been Tara's idea to ask. (Of course.)

"We can do just about anything." Gary told them. "You want regular deliveries, I will give them to you personally if you so wish."

"Excellent." Myles said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Maintenant?" Tara asked in a normal voice. (Now?)

"Oui." Jack's voice came from the doorway startling everyone in the room. Turning around they saw Jack emerge from the shadows, gun drawn. Taking their cue from him, Tara, Myles, and Bobby also drew their guns. Before Gary, Alexander, or Chris could draw their guns, six more agents entered the room, guns drawn. "Hands in the air." Jack's command rang sharply through the room and was instantly followed. A quick search relieved the culprits of their weapons. They allowed themselves to be cuffed and their rights read without a word. It was figured that they probably wouldn't say anything for a long time. They would, of course, deny everything, but the evidence of them selling to agents was stacked up against them.

After they were removed from the premise, Jack walked out into the restaurant where everything was normal. No one knew that the owner, Mr. Gary Leynnier had just been arrested for possession of a controlled substance. It was getting close to eight o'clock, and there weren't many people left in the restaurant. Bobby also came back out into the restaurant.

"Don't think I'll be returning here any time soon." he commented. Jack laughed and approached the piano. The pianist was still playing, the spotlight shining on her blonde hair, making it shine like gold. She was wearing her hair down in a way that made his heart do flips. Her dress was off the shoulders, white, and heavily beaded, making her shine like an angel. He walked over and leaned on the piano. He didn't recognize what she was playing, but it was very graceful and heavenly. She finished the song and looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling as they met his.

"Do you have a request, sir" She asked sweetly, her voice soft and alluring.

"Can you play Blue Hawaii?" He asked.

"Only if I have someone to sing it while I play." She answered mischievously.

"Hey, Bobby!" Jack called, "Sue will play Blue Hawaii if you'll sing."

FIN


End file.
